Es Yuuki
by Fujiwara Inc
Summary: Miniescrito YuukiZero . Ella es su víctima y Él nunca se atreverá a traicionarla. No es sólo sangre, es Yuuki.


-¡Lo siento Yuuki!

-E-está bien…-miró la cortadura en su dedo, dejó la hoja de papel que su padre postizo le había pasado.- No es profunda.

-¿Estás segura? Sería mejor si vas a la enfermería a que te curen.-opina el antiguo cazador, mirando la sangre en el filo de la hoja.

-Eso es un poco exagerado-ríe la muchacha, acerándose a la salida.- Hasta mañana.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, Yuuki.-se despide el hombre, detrás de su escritorio.

La joven sonríe, hace mucho que no pasaba una noche tan tranquila como aquella, Kaname-sempai debe estar en el dormitorio nocturno, descansando. Sus pies la llevan hasta aquella puerta que conoce tan bien, el cuarto de Zero, toca dos veces mientras se lleva el dedo herido a la boca tratando de quitar el ardor.

-Ah, eres tú.-es lo único que el muchacho dice, regresando a su lugar en la cama donde estaba tumbado antes. Le parece que Yuuki se ve especialmente infantil con ese dedo entre los labios, pero prefiere mantenerse callado.

-Estaba pensando que mañana podemos ir al pueblo por un helado.-le confiesa la verdadera razón por la que está esa noche ahí.- Hace mucho que no salimos de la academia…

-No sales porque no quieres.-opina, cerrando los ojos. Su calma se desvanece cuando siente ese olor salado en el aire, también es dulce. Oscuro. Casi líquido, aunque sea sólo un aroma. Ella lo tenía impregnado, ella que miraba distraídamente por la ventana como llovía.- ¿Te… pasó algo?

Yuuki se da cuenta que se refiere al dedo. Sonrió, recuerda que Zero percibe el olor de su sangre aún esté del otro lado del campus, extiende su dedo que sangra levemente. Las pupilas violáceas se dilatan, su garganta se cierra.

Retrocede.

-¿Te gusta… no es así?-Zero cae sentado en la cama, evita mirarla porque sabe que le arrancaría la mano si no se controla.- Te gusta… verme de esta forma…

La hija adoptiva del director baja el rostro, arrepentida.- No es verdad…-se siente tan mal.

Nivel E.

-Yo… ¡Yo no dejaré que te conviertas en un vampiro!

Kiryuu sonríe ladinamente.- No puedes evitarlo…

-Si bebes mi sangre, no necesitarás la de nadie más.-su razonamiento parece lógico, sin embargo Zero sabe que ella no podrá alimentarlo por siempre. Por que él no pretende permitirlo. Yuuki extiende su dedo.- Es sangre Zero, bébela.

El aprendiz de cazador siente que el aire se le va de los pulmones. No sólo hay olor de sangre en su dedo. Se levanta y la hace sentirse tan diminuta, no entiende porque se inclina, ni porque sus dedos se resbalan entre su cabello, su mano en su nuca, acariciando su cuello.- "Bebe, Zero".-sabe que la morderá, sabe que dolerá los primeros segundos pero luego podrá sonreír dejándose abrazar, siendo apretada contra él.

-¡Ah!

Y el aire se le fue, porque la respiración de Zero Kiryuu está sobre su boca y no tardó en sentir como los labios de él presionaban suavemente sobre la comisura de los suyos, saboreando con cuidado. Una último beso sobre su labio inferior. Y lo escucha.

-Sangre…

Si, su boca debe saber a sangre. Nada más sangre.

Su lengua repasa con cuidado la piel de su cuello. Succiona débilmente, consolando por adelantado el dolor. Cierra los ojos.-¡Ah!-ahí están los colmillos, siente sus manos amoldándose a su espalda. Zero la ha acomodado sobre sus piernas, de pronto ella es más alta que él. Y siente la necesidad de abrazarlo, el deseo de morderlo también. No duda cuando estruja su mejilla con la de él, siempre tan fría. Las manos de quien es casi su hermano exploran lentamente la piel debajo de la blusa. A ella no le queda más que hacer que sus dedos se pierdan entre su cabello platino, su cabeza reposa sobre la de él quien respira mientras bebe. Entonces siente como se separa, los colmillos salen y ella queda en sus brazos, siendo abrazada por la cintura y la espalda. Apretada contra él como tanto quería. La lluvia repica y sólo queda el olor de la sangre que se escurre por su boca hasta su barbilla. Su lengua de nuevo limpia el hilo rojizo que resbala desde los orificios hasta la clavícula de su pecho.

-¿Estás bien…?-pregunta él, con la culpabilidad latiendo. No es solo la sangre la que tiene que ver con que Yuuki esté sentada sobre él, con sus piernas rodeando su cintura, con su cabeza reposando en su pecho femenino que sube y baja lentamente.

No es sólo sangre. Es Yuuki.

-Sí, ¿y tú?-pregunta ella dulcemente, pasando una mano por su cabeza. Kiryuu cierra los ojos. No es como el amor cándido de su madre, ni las caricias tiernas de Ichiru. Es Yuuki.

No se da cuenta cuando Zero la lleva en vilo, sobre sus brazos, recorriendo los pasillos, Yuuki apenas y escucha lo que le está diciendo, algo que la arrulla. El cazador prefiere que sea así. Su seria amiga no está cuando profana el dormitorio de las chicas, no queda más que arroparla y dejarla descansar, sus dedos entre el cabello oscuro. No es sólo sangre. Es Yuuki.

No sirve de nada desear buenas noches porque ella no lo escuchará. Cierra la puerta.

-Ze… ro…

--

Lady.-


End file.
